Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
Discussion of the Background
A flexible display is a next-generation display that is an information delivery medium suited to today's consumer. The flexible display is not only strong against an external impact, convenient to be carried, lightweight, and small, but also able to be implemented as a panel in any shape. In particular, the flexible display has flexibility enough to be folded or rolled like a sheet of paper.
The active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display that has currently been commercialized is vulnerable to moisture and oxygen existing in the atmosphere. In order to strengthen the competitiveness of a flexible display using a polymer substrate, there is a need for a technology to effectively prevent permeation of moisture and oxygen. If the moisture and oxygen are not effectively prevented from permeating, defects, such as discoloration of a polarizing element and deterioration or oxidization of organic materials and electrodes, for example, may occur, which severely reduce the lifespan of the display.
Technology to prevent an inflow of moisture and oxygen to an organic light emitting diode display may include a sealing agent injection method to inject a sealing agent into a space between a base substrate and a cover window, and an anti-moisture adhesive film attachment method to attach an adhesive film to a base substrate and a cover window and to seal the edge thereof.
However, in order for the sealing agent injection method to prevent the inflow of oxygen and moisture, it may be required for the sealing agent to cover a part of one face of the base substrate. Accordingly, in the case of adopting the sealing agent injection method, the thickness of the organic light emitting diode display is increased as large as the thickness of the sealing agent that covers a part of one face of the base substrate.
In the same manner, in order for the anti-moisture adhesive film attachment method to prevent the inflow of oxygen and moisture, it may be required for the anti-moisture adhesive film to cover a part of one face of the base substrate. Accordingly, in the case of adopting the anti-moisture adhesive film attachment method, the thickness of the organic light emitting diode display is increased as large as the thickness of the anti-moisture adhesive film that covers a part of one face of the base substrate.